The Sakura Chronicals
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: This is short stories with Sakura being paired up with the guys. Multiple ships. Please no burn. All for fun. See inside for better explanation.
1. Information

This is called the Sakura Chronicals!

This is the Sakura pairs that I think work perfectly.

I will not be doing Kakashi or any Akaski members. Just the apirs that are closer in age.

1\. Sai

2\. Rock Lee

3\. Gaara

4\. Neji

5\. Shikamaru

6\. Sasuke (Yes I know!)

7\. Naruto (YES!)

8\. Kiba (He is my personal favorite in the whole show so I had to do him last.)

9\. Choji?

10\. Shino?

11\. Konkuro?

12\. OC? (Possibly)

I will be working on this all weekend so be ready. Tell me what you think about the last four.

Please show support. And No burning. This is all just for fun.

If you want me to do the other girl, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten, Let me know.

Thanks.

-Star!


	2. Sakura x Sai

Sakura x Sai

I'm doing Sai first just because he's easy to do. If you want Choji, Shino or Konkuro please let me know. I might also do an OC.

"Sai it's so easy! Just do what I do." Sakura said. She had been teaching Sai everything about different dates.

Dancing was one of the next one's on the list.

"Like...This?" Sai did a twisted spin and raised his arms in the air.

"No. Almost. Swing them out. Not up." She showed him once again.

He did it one more time and got it.

"You did it, Sai!" Dancing was one of Sakura's favorite things to do.

"Thanks to you Ugly." He smiled.

Sakura punched him in the jaw. "Don't call me that!" She shouted.

Sai complained. "That hurt." He said.

Sakura sighed and pulled him up.

"There is one more dance we can try. But you better get some Ice for that first." She said. Sai didn't say a word. He just followed her.

"Sakura!" Ino shouted heading right to them.

"Did you hear?! Sasuke is coming back soon!" Ino was very excited. Sakura just rolled her eyes.

She already talked to him before he left and he planned on staying OUTside of the hidden leaf.

It was hard for her to give him up but at this point she had too.

"I'm sure he will not stay long." She said with a fake smile.

Sai seemed to know when a fake smile was being played. Mostly because he did the same thing when first meeting Naruto and Sakura.

But he kept his mouth shut for now.

Ino left and Sakura grabbed an ice pack out of the freezer.

"Here Sai. I'm sorry about that. I'm trying to not let it bother me anymore. i guess being called names for some of your life makes it harder." She was frowning.

Sai smiled. And it wasn't a fake smile. "Sakura. I am sorry for letting that slip. And I know what Ino calls you. I say you have something she doesn't." Really words were not his thing.

Sakura looked puzzled at him.

"So what? Like she wants my forehead and I really want to be fat like pig?!" No way for her to take something like that the right way.

"Sakura. I'm just saying Your own features is what makes you who you are. Makes you different. Or special is the case." One of the best compliments Sai has EVER given her.

Sakura blushed. "Whatever."

"Sai chuckled. "You really are trying to get over Sasuke. Aren't you? You just don't want anyone else to know." Sakura stared at him.

"I know when someone is faking a SMILE." He looked right at her. More like through her.

"Sai!" Sakura was caught off guard. She shrugged it off.

"It is really hard yes. Sometimes I just want to cry. Cause I know that...without Sasuke..." She couldn't bring herself to finish.

"I know I'm not the perfect replacement for Sasuke. But I am here as a friend if you need it." He said getting up and patting her shoulder.

Sakura turned and cried in Sai's chest. Sai patted her head while this went on.

Once Sakura finished, the two headed back out for the last dance lesson.

"So what is this dance?" Sai asked. Sakura didn't answer right away till she and Sai were close together.

"It's called ball dancing. or a slow dance." Sakura was trying to keep herself from blushing.

She took Sai's hand and held it tight. "Now you hold this hand. And your other hand goes around my back." She directed his movements.

Sai felt her redness. She really wan't that happy about this. "I'm not Sasuke. Relax." He said softly.

Sakura looked up at him glaring. "This is a romantic dance. How else is ANY girl supposed to take it?" her face grew redder looking at him.

It had gotten dark and all they had to see was the lights from the village and the moon. Which made it even more romantic.

"Just follow my lead for now." She said. Putting a hand on his shoulder and saying 1,2,3, over and over until Sai was getting the hang of it.

"When you think your ready take the lead. Man mostly lead in this so-" Sakura was cut off from a jerk move from Sai who fell over, dragging her down with him.

Sakura sat up a little only to see she was face to face with Sai at a very close proximity.

Now both of them were red in the face. The light brightened and Darkened their faces.

Seeing Sai's face in the moonlight directed on him, was like seeing Edward Callun from Twilight, His skin sparkling like stars.

Sai on the other hand wasn't seeing Sakura's face. Her face was like a dark shadow, Only her green eyes glowed. "Innocent." Sai whispered.

Sakura blushed. This was something new. Ino get's called gorgeous, But Sakura get's called Innocent. Sakura slowly stood up and helped Sai up.

"Sorry about-" "Forget it." She snapped. "Just...Try again." She said.

Once again they danced in the night. Sakura wouldn't sleep at all tonight with that image in her head.

Sai just couldn't stop staring at her. With a finish her spun her around and that was it. Pulling her close, looking her in the eyes, what was the last thing?

Sakura knew what this kind of thing meant. But she wasn't going to say it.

"I think this is the part were...I kiss you." Sai whispers. Before Sakura could say a word he leaned in and kissed her. Both froze. Sai didn't know what to do.

Sakura was in shock. Well all she had to do was lead him through this too. So she kissed him back. Sai followed her until he understood.

They finally pulled away. Sakura breathless.

"First kiss?" She asked Sai. He nodded of course. "But best one." He added with a grin.

Maybe Sai can't replace Sasuke in the team, but in Sakura's heart? There is a big chance of that!

End

I hope you liked this.

I'll be doing Neji next I believe.

Show your support but Following or Favorite.

Thanks!


	3. Sakura x Rock Lee

This is the second pair. Sorry if I said Neji was next. After this is Gaara then Neji.

So sorry for the confusion.

Follow or favorite to show support to the shorts.

And this is all for fun so NO BURNS

Fun reading!

Sakura x Rock Lee

Working at the hospital was tiring to Sakura. But she didn't mind it.

Naruto came by everyday he was home.

Hinata loved to visit. And Ino... Well they both just love having arguments.

Sai came by when he was hurt. Guess you can tell by who.

"Ow"

"Sorry Sai. But next time don't call be an ugly face AGAIN!"

Yup. Sai will never learn.

"Sakura." Called someone.

"Yes?" "Guy says Lee is over doing it again."

Sakura sighed. Guy sensei had been put under bed rest after a mission went wrong.

"I'll get going then. Can you finish here?"

The nurse nodded.

Sakura headed out fast to find Lee before he got himself hurt.

Guy sensei was forced to his own home for at least three weeks to a month.

Lee took it upon himself to train double time for him and Guy.

Kakashi told her to keep an eye on Lee for Guy and for Lee's sake.

Well that's what she does.

"Lee!" Sakura called.

"SAKURA!" Lee came down from a tree. "What do I own the pleasure, My lady." He bowed.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh. Being called a lady made her feel respect like Tsunade. But she didn't need it.

"Lee have told you not to call me that." She says with a smile.

"I can't help it. You are a beautiful lady, Sakura." And Again.

"Well thank you for the compliment. Sai had a small... beat down earlier. Anyway, You should rest. I hear your over training again."

Sakura did know of Lee's feelings. Just like Naruto. She didn't know how to tell him.

"Nonsense! How could I let Guy sensei down? I have to train my hardest to show him I am not lacking in my skills! Always be prepared!"

Sakura sighed there wasn't much she could do.

Unless...

"Then why not try a new training exercise." Sakura said.

Lee's eyes sparkled with determination.

"Really?!" He was excited. "Yes. Come with me. Maybe Naruto will join us." Sakura added.

Walking through town Naruto sat at the Ramen shop and was fast asleep.

"Naruto." Sakura said softly. "Naruto." She said louder.

"NARUTO!" Both Lee and Sakura shouted.

Naruto fell out of the chair. "WHAT THE HECK SAKUR- Oh! Hey Bushy brow!" Sakura balled a fist. "Sakura is going to show me a new training exercise! Want to come?" Lee asked smiling.

Naruto looked at Sakura with confusion. But lately with how much Lee over trains... Naruto understood her completely.

"Sure" He said turning to Lee and putting his hands on the back of his head. "Why not?" Naruto smiled.

Sakura loosened her fist. The three of them walked a little ways till they came to a small lake.

"Now, It's simple. You use your chakra and concentrate on sitting in the water. Listening to the sounds of everything around you."

Naruto scoffed. "Meditation? Really Sakura?"

"I WILL MASTER THIS!" Lee said.

He ran out on the water and sat criss cross.

Naruto dropped his mouth.

"Coming Naruto?" Sakura said laughing and running to sit next to Lee.

"We'll sit here till it's dusk. So about two hours." Sakura said.

"TWO HOURS?!" Lee shhed Naruto as he was concentrating.

Sakura couldn't hide her smile.

The way the two are just made Sakura smile. Meaning she didn't have to correct him.

Naruto finally joined with a sad sigh.

Every now and then Sakura would peek one eye open to see the two boys.

Naruto making angry faces and Lee twitching at sounds.

Sakura sighed. They don't have enough patience. They it hit her.

"Who ever succeeds Will have a chance of a life time." There was a pause.

Naruto looked over at Sakura and Lee opened one eye.

"The winner get's to take me to dinner of your choice." She said with a smirk.

Both Naruto and Lee were on fire with the idea. And not a single movement was made.

After a while, Kiba came by and Naruto was greeted by a huge tongue.

"EW!" He screeched. But he laughed. Sakura giggled. Lee smiled then laughed with Naruto.

"There you are." Kiba said.

"Sorry Kiba. We were just-" "I don't want to know. Kakashi asked me to look for you guys for amission. A huge one too. Like big time!" He said. Sakura stood up.

"We thanks. And Lee since you won...Meet me at the Ramen shop in an hour and we can discuss the date."

Sakura left without another word.

"I GOT A DATE WITH SAKURA!" Lee ran and was cheering for life.

"All you did was meditate right? If it was that easy-" Naruto smiled, ignoring Kiba.

"She just did it to keep him from over training. But I think this idea is going to bite her in the ass eventually." Naruto smirked.

"Yes Kakashi?" Sakura asked. "Yes. Since Sai is out. I wondered if there was someone you would like to bring as back-up on the mission? Before I tell you and Naruto the details." He added.

Sakura smiled. "Actually there is. And I'm meeting him tonight so it works out perfectly. Lee does need to get out of the village anyway?"

"Lee?" Kakashi was surprised. Sakura blushed a little.

"Well I won't ask about it. Naruto will tall me eventually." He smiled.

The End.

Just a cute little thing between Lee and Sakura.

Hoped you all liked it!


	4. Sakura x Gaara

Sakura x Gaara

 **Small AU here. Just go with it. Sorry this came late.**

A trip to the beach wasn't Sakura's idea of relaxing.

She rather stay at home and read a book or watch tv.

Or just watch Sasuke and Naruto from a distance.

"Sakura! Are you coming or not?" Ino called.

Ino convinced her and Naruto to go on a beach trip with her and Sai just to spy on Shikamaru.

He and Temari have been together for how long now?

Rolling her eyes she ran up to them.

"Are you sure you wanted to come? You didn't have to Sakura." Naruto said.

Sasuke moved away and she has been in a depressing mood ever since.

"No Naruto. I'm fine. Maybe I will be more cheery here at the beach." She smiled.

Ino was more excited about this trip but who cares.

"Look! There they are! Shikamaru!" Ino called over to him.

As they walked over they saw Choji, Temari, and Gaara.

"What?" Ino was in shock.

"Choji! I didn't know you were here!" Naruto said.

"Yeah! Shikamaru's dad invited me. He had some business here and didn't want Shikamaru to be alone." Shikamaru blushed.

Sakura on the other hand only stared at Gaara. He stared back.

"I thought-" Sai covered Ino's mouth. "Well that's nice." He said. He was getting good at secret keeping now a days.

"So why are you guys here?" Naurto asked grinning.

"Konkero and I thought a trip to the beach would be good for Gaara. Plus I really needed to get away from all the guys that keep stalking me." Temari said. That sounded like sirens.

"What...guys?" Sakura asked looking away from Gaara.

"Oh! All guys with sisters or daughters trying to convince me to arrange a marriage with Gaara. Nothing new." She said.

Sakura felt her fists ball up.

"WHAT?! Gaara! Man! She was so right to bring you here then. The ocean is the best part of the beach!" Naruto was now really excited.

"Hey Shikamaru! Race you on the waves!"

"No." He said. Naruto frowned. "Fine. Then...I guess if you don't... Temari and I will..." Sakura smacked him in the back of the head.

"You finish that! You will be in a LOT more pain then I am!" She screamed.

She turned on her heels and walked away.

"I'll race ya, Naruto." Temari said. "And if I win... You buy us dinner. Me, Konkuro and Gaara. If I lose... I'll go on a boat with you." Temari smirked. Naruto didn't seem to notice. "Yeah! Alright!"

In no time the two were out there on the waves.

"Um...Shikamaru?" Choji was going to ask him something but seeing him smiling while watching Naruto lose was more fun.

Sakura sat next to Ino... At a far distance with Sai here. And sunbathed.

A nice tan. That's what she needs.

Sakura lay out in the sun listening to music. A few sad songs came up, but one... Cry Me a River...

"No!" Sakura forced herself up and pulled the ear buds off.

Shivering she put her music away and walked over to the water.

"I wonder where you are right now, Sasuke." Sakura said to herself.

Looking out at the ocean she couldn't get him off her mind.

Until...

"Are you alright?" Gaara appeared next to her.

"Oh!" Startled at first but seeing him up close...into him eyes...almost ...like...his...

"Sasuke." He guessed.

Sakura blushed and avoided eye contact. She felt sad. Still feeling love for him. She couldn't get over him.

"I guess i just miss him. I want him to come home. I want...him."

Sakura spaced out.

"He isn't coming back." Gaara said. Sakura started to cry. Not loudly.

She hugged Gaara and cried quietly in his shirt.

He stood there while she cried.

Sakura finally pulled away.

"Sorry. I'm such a cry baby." She said wiping her tears.

"You cry...because you care...for him." He said. It caught her off guard.

Gaara walked away and sat in the sand. he used his jutsu to make small castles.

"Why do you not build it yourself?" Sakura asks.

Gaara didn't look up at her. "Why would I?"

"Because it's more fun!" She said. "Here. I'll work on one with you."

She sat next to him and showed him how to do it.

They both built more sandcastles then anyone would ever see.

"MAN! How could I lose?" Naruto complained. "That's what you get for trying to ask me out on a date." Temari said.

Shikamaru smirked and he walked with her back up to the house.

"Sakura? Don't you want to hit the water?" Ino asked. She was heading out with Choji and Sai.

Sakura looked over at Gaara who looked...sad?

"Nah. I'm gonna stay here. And make more sandcastles with Gaara." With a true smile Sakura ignored Ino yelling and went back to building.

"You don't have to stay with me." Gaara said to her. Knowing she didn't really want to. Only to make him feel better.

"No. I want to. I hate swimming out that far anyway." She smiled at him.

Gaara was surprised at her. She was willingly staying with him. Wanting to hang out with him?

"What friend would I be if I left you alone." She added. Gaara felt tears building up in his own eyes.

"Th-thanks, S-sakura." He said. Both his siblings said he was shy but... maybe he could be... different...with her.

"Sakura! Want ice cream?" Naruto called. "Sure! You want one Gaara?" She asked him.

Gaara just nodded.

"Well what flavor?" "I have never had ice cream before." He said blushing. Sakura gasped. She must not like him anymore.

"NARUTO! Bring us two strawberry with chocolate sprinkles!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"You don't hate me?" Gaara asked her. "Got it! You don't have to shout!" Naruto said back.

Sakura looked at Gaara. "No. You never had any then maybe you should try some. Trust me. This is my favorite kind." She winked at him.

His face got more red. Why was he acting like this.

"here you are." Naruto said.

Sakura took the ice cream and handed one to Gaara.

"Tell me what you think." She smiled at him.

Gaara took a small bite and he really liked it. "It's sweet. And cold." Sakura smile got bigger.

"Yes! That's what ice cream is. I'm glad you like it." She said licking hers.

"Maybe they could be friends. Gaara thought.

"What?" Sakura asked seeing him looking at her. For the first time he smiled and just for her. "Nothing." He said.

Sakura felt her heart skip or something. Was is cause he reminded her of... Or was it that she was starting to...

No way!

Sakura and Gaara became close friends. Almost like best friends. And that is just the stepping stones to the building of their real relationship.

The End.

 **Sorry. The storm threw me off so much. But at least it's up.**

 **Thanks for reading and see you in Neji's chapter this week.**


	5. Sakura x Neji

Sakura x Neji

it was any normal day at the hospital when...

"SAKURA!" Naruto came running into the halls.

"Naruto this is a hospital! Be more..."

"Hinata is pregnant!" He shouted.

Sakura was in such shock she forgot to tell off Naruto.

"What?!"

"Yes! um...Can You tell Neji for us?" Of course there was a catch.

"What?" Sakura just asked.

"Well Hinata wants to tell her father first so I quickly ran here to tell you because you are the best medical ninja. And your my friend and teammate." He added.

Sakura just sighed. 'Fine. He is still recovering from the war but I'll tall him when I can.' Sakura just told him.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Sakura. You are the best EVER!" And Naruto ran right out of the building.

Sakura sighed and went to check on Neji.

"Knock Knock." She said.

"Sakura? Come on in." Neji said to her.

She walked right on in and sat down.

"So I have some news for you." She began.

"Anything to do with Hinata and Naruto?" He glared at her.

Sakura glared back.

"Yes. As a MATTER of fact." She said.

Neji stopped glaring and looked away from her.

Neji has been acting wired since the war. He has been in the hospital for too long maybe.

"Well...Naruto came by earlier. And he said that Hinata is pregnant." She said.

Neji turned around to face her. "What? Really?" Sakura couldn't tell if it was surprise, shock or joy.

"Yes." She said.

"There on their way to tell her father right now." She added.

Neji sighed with relief. "At least Hinata is happy." He smiled a little.

"So your not mad or upset? Naruto sort of gave me that expression." Sakura told him.

"No. I'm not. besides, i can't hunt him down while I'm still recovering." He said.

"Good point. But it is great news." Sakura said with a smile.

"Yes indeed." Neji smiled back at her.

It was silent for a moment before Tenten and Lee came in.

'NEJI! We came to see you!" Lee said.

"I'll leave you three to talk but he still needs rest." Sakura said before leaving the room.

When Sakura left Tenten turned to Neji who was blushing.

"You still haven't told her." Neji didn't say a word.

"You know your going to have to tell her eventually." Tenten said.

"I know. But right now. Or should I say for the next nine months things are going to be more crazy." Neji hinted.

"Wait! You mean-" Tenten was cut off.

"NARUTO AND HINATA ARE GOING TO HAVE A BABY!" Lee screamed.

Sakura could hear Lee shouting from down the hall.

"Guess Lee and Tenten now know. I wonder who else knows." Sakura aid to herself.

"Sakura!" Ino called as she came around the corner.

"What is it Ino?"

"Guess who just got engaged?" Ino sang.

Sakura could only take ONE guess.

"You?"

"No! Shikamaru! He just proposed to Temari!" Ino said with excitement.

A few months later...

"So Shikamaru is gone for a week which leaves me and Sai to do whatever we want." Ino said.

"I need to go. I promised Neji I would go with him to see Hinata and Naruto tonight." Sakura said.

"Okay. Make sure you kiss him good night!" Ino teased. Sakura rolled her eyes and ran to the hospital.

"Neji?" Sakura called. She walked into his room where he was finally ready to go.

"Are you nervous?" She asked.

Neji slowly turned to face her.

"A little. I mean I haven't seen much of her over these few months. Actually, I haven't seen anything outside this room." He said.

Sakura walked over and took his hand. "I'll be right here with you." She said.

Neji blushed seeing her right there. "Right. Let's go!" He said hurrying out the door.

Once they got there Naruto was in a much calmer mood.

"Come on in." He said.

"Neji!" Hinata said sitting on the couch.

"Hinata.' They sat down and talked for the longest time.

"Sakura?" Naruto called her.

"Yes." "You okay? You look sad." Naruto said.

"Why would I be sad?" She asked.

Naruto looked over at Hinata and Neji.

"Well Sasuke...He isn't here." He said.

The room went silent. Sakura stared at the floor.

"I do but...I need to move on. He doesn't even like me that way." She said.

Neji got up and walked over to Sakura. "Why don't you sit down. I'll help finish cleaning up." He said.

Sakura didn't ague. She sat down next to Hinata while the boys cleaned.

"Oh!" Hinata gasped. "Hinata? Are you okay?" Sakura asked.

Hinata was smiling.

"He's-he's just kicking. here." Hinata took Sakura's hand and placed it on her tummy.

Sakura could feel the baby kicking inside of her friend.

"Whoa!" She exclaimed. 'What?" Naruto and Neji asked.

The girls just giggled.

"Thanks for coming!" Hinata said waving goodbye to Neji and Sakura.

"So why were you and Hinata giggling earlier about?" Neji asked Sakura.

"The...baby was kicking. And...I..." Sakura was trailing off.

"What is it?" Neji stopped to listen to her.

"Sasuke isn't coming back. Ino and Sai, Shikamaru...I feel like I'll never fine anyone. I'll always be alone." Sakura said.

"NO!" Neji said. 'You will not! You will fine someone who will take care of you and will love you for who you-" neji stopped talking. His face turning bright red.

"Neji?" Sakura was going to ask him.

"I...love you...Sakura." He whispered to her.

She was in such shock.

"What?" Before anything else Neji kissed her cheek.

"You have been with me since I almost died. You took care of me. You stayed with me. Sakura...You saved me." neji said.

Sakura was speechless.

"Neji...please..." She wasn't sure what was happening to her.

"Ki-" She didn't even need to say it.

Neji kissed her with so much passion Sakura forgot everything about Sasuke and the world.

The End.

Hope you like it!

Sorry this was late.


	6. Sakura x Shikamaru

Sakura x Shikamaru

It was a normal day for Sakura.

Until she got home.

"Ah! What?" She shouted seeing a sleeping Shikamaru on her couch.

"Shika-" She saw he was sound asleep.

"Never mind." She smiled. She pulled a blanket over him and went over to fix herself tea.

"Sakura!" Naruto called up at her window.

"What?" Sakura answered.

"Have you seen Shikamaru? We...need him for...something. Yes something." Knowing Naruto he was pulling a prank on him.

Sakura sighed. "No. Sorry Naruto. I haven't seen him." She told him. Lying yes.

"Okay. Thanks!" Naruto said walking away.

Sakura closed the window and locked it. Just in case.

"Why did you lie?" Shikamaru asked.

Sakura jumped in surprise. "Your awake. I saw you were sleeping and thought I would let you rest." She said.

Shikamaru smiled.

"Thanks. Sakura." He said before falling back to sleep.

Sakura smiled back. "Any time. Shikamaru." She said in a whisper.

A few days later...

"Sakura. Have you seen Shikamaru lately?" Ino asked.

"No. I can't say I have." She answered.

"I think he has a secret girlfriend." Ino giggled.

"You think?" Sakura knew where Shikamaru has been but wasn't going to tell anyone.

"Well. That's just me. Naruto and Choji think he's just hiding from them and their pranks." Ino explains.

Sakura rolls her eyes.

"I better get home. See you tomorrow." Sakura said and ran for home.

Once she got home she fixed tea and relaxed herself on the couch.

There was a knock at the door.

Sakura get's up and answers the door.

"Shika-"

"Sakura! I need to hide!" Shikamaru says. He was in a panic.

"In here! Shikamaru!" It was Choji, Ino, and Naruto.

"Alright. But this is the last time." She said and pulled him in.

Sakura shoved him in her closet and answered the door once again.

"Yes?"

"Sakura. Have you seen...Shikamaru?" Choji asked suspicious like.

"No. Sorry. And if I did I wouldn't tell you. You guys have been pulling so many pranks lately on him. I don't blame him for running. Now, if you don't mind I have tea to finish." Sakura said.

As she closed the door Naruto slipped his foot in the door.

"Saku-"

Sakura did her evil glare at him and slammed the door shut on his foot.

"OW!"

Sakura ignored the screaming Naruto outside.

Once she heard them leaving...

"Your good Shikamaru." She called out.

Shikamaru came out and sat down.

"Thanks. Again. Sakura." He was out of breath still.

"Look. I don't like you staying here for too long. Do you know what Ino has been saying lately?"

Shikamaru sighed.

"I know. She and my own MOTHER have been asking me the same thing." He told her.

"Your mother? Sorry. But...If your that desperate than you can stay here as long as needed." Sakura said taking a sip.

Shikamaru chuckled. "Thanks. Your the best Sakura." He said.

He leaned his head on her shoulder and fell asleep.

Sakura blushed but smiled.

After a week...

"Shikamaru. Do you want some tea?" Sakura asked.

"No thanks." He said. He collapsed on the couch and started to drift.

"There's some for when you wake up. I'll be back later. Sakura said.

Shikamaru waved his hand without a word.

Sakura left the house and was off to the hospital.

"Sakura." Called someone.

"Oh! Hinata. What's up?" Sakura asked.

"Have you heard about Sasuke?" Hinata asked.

Sakura shook her head. "I haven't. Been a little busy." She said.

"Shikamaru?" Hinata guessed.

Sakura blushed bright red. "W-what?!"

Hinata giggled. "Naruto said he was ditching him and Choji. I figured he would go somewhere where Naruto wouldn't think to look. Your place is also quiet too." Hinata said.

Sakura blushed. "He needed to get away. A place to...sleep." Sakura said. "I just let him." Sakura says.

Hinata smiles and let's out a giggle. "It sounds like you care a lot for him."

Sakura blushed harder.

"Sakura? Are you okay?" Hinata asks.

"I'm fine. Just peachy." Sakura says and walks away.

During work Hinata's words stayed with Sakura the whole day. "He might have a secret girlfriend." Ino's voice came in.

What? Wait! Is it possible that I like...NO!

Sakura shook her head.

"You okay Sakura?" That was her mentors voice. "Lady Tsunade. I'm just..."

"You look distracted. How about a break?" Tsunade offered.

Sakura nodded and walked with her.

"Tell me what's on your mind?" She asks once they sit down.

Sakura sighs deeply. "Well it's about...Shikamaru." And explains her situation and the thoughts she is possibly having with Hinata and Ino's words.

"Hum. Sakura. I think you and Shikamaru may not realize you like each other. Well. You do now. But Shikamaru..."

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"So, Me and Shikamaru have a secret crush on each other?" Sakura confirmed.

"Yes. But you and him don't know it. But like I said. You know it now." Tsuande said.

"Thanks. But now how do I...?"

"Sakura. I would say talk with him. I had to do it with Jiraya." Tsunade said with a sad face.

"Do you miss him?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. I do. Say things before it's too late sweetheart." She said and drank some sake.

"Thanks. Lady Tsunade." Sakura said and finished work.

"Hey! Sakura! Want to-"

"Sorry Ino. I can't I have to head home. Maybe next time." Sakura said and ran off to get home.

Once she arrived home. Shikamaru was still sleeping.

She smiles and just kisses his head.

"I think I like you." She whispers.

She walked away and fixed some more tea. but Shikamaru was smiling.

Sakura was pouring the water when...

"I like you too." Shikamaru comes up from behind her and hugs her.

"What- Shika-" She was cut off but Shikamaru kissing her lips.

it took her a minute to kiss back.

"Sakura!" it was Naruto.

"What!" She yelled at him.

"I just want to ask-"

"Shikamaru is not here!" She screams. She kisses Shikamaru this time.

"When did you-?" She was asking.

"Since the first time I came here." Shikamaru said smiling.

Sakura laughed. "Then I caught on I guess."

"Finally." Shikamaru smirked and kissed her again.

The End

Hope you like the story.


	7. Sakura x Sasuke

Sakura Chronicles

Sasuke x Sakura

Sakura couldn't believe it. This was finally happening. She was finally getting a date with Sasuke.

Okay. Not truly. It was an undercover thing. But somehow Sasuke agreed. That and Naruto passed out from getting kicked in the head.

"Ready?" And there he was. Sakura and him both wore their normal cloths, but she didn't care. "Yes." She smiled.

The two walked through the woods up to where their boat waited.

"I like this." Sakura whispered to herself.

Sasuke wasn't much of a gentleman. Sakura wasn't much of a lady either. They both got in the boat and set out.

"See them?" Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded. "He might see us though." Sakura said.

"Who cares." Sasuke snapped.

Spying on Guy sensei wasn't Sakura's idea. But Kakashi asked them too.

"I still can't believe Lee wouldn't tell me." Sakura said.

"Like he would." Sasuke said.

"What does that mean?" She asked.

Sasuke scoffed. "He's like Naruto. Their both idiots." He said. Not much of an argument. But Sakura let it slide.

As the two drifted in the boat it felt like it was a date. A boring one. Sasuke was quiet the whole time. And Sakura didn't know what to say.

The it started to rain. "Oh no!" And Sakura didn't have an umbrella. "Damn it!" She said.

Sasuke pulled out him and opened it up. Of course he had one. Sakura rolled her eyes. "Here." Sasuke said.

He was handing her his umbrella. "What? But-" "Just take the damn thing!" She snapped. Sakura nodded and hand his umbrella in hand.

"Thank you." She said. Sasuke scoffed. "Whatever."

Sakura smiled. He's really sweet down underneath it all.

"Do you want to sit next to me so you don't-" "No." Sasuke said. Sakura was sad. But she didn't give up that easily. She stood slowly and walked to the end of the boat where Sasuke sat. "What are you-" "I can't let my "date" catch a cold." She said.

And after that Sasuke never said another word.

Sakura my never know it, but Sasuke was actually glad she came over. She's not SO annoying.

Guess she's changed since he left. "Sorry." He said. "For what?" Sakura asked him.

"For nearly killing you." He said. "And for nearly killing everyone else." He added. "For...leaving." He did regret leaving a little.

Sakura smiled and took Sasuke's hand. "It's fine. You wanted answers. trying to avenge your brother after the truth came out. You did what you thought was right." She told him. "But you shouldn't have got your arm blown off. You and Naruto." She said.

Sasuke did something he hadn't done in a long time he laughed. "Thank you Sakura." He said. And he squeezed her hand.

The End.

Finally there is the Sakura x Sasuke.

Now, I have only two left to go. But please tell me if you wnat a Sakura x Choji, a Sakura x Shino, or a Sakura x Kankuro.

Naruto's turn will be coming SOON!


	8. Sakura x Naruto

Sakura Chronicles

Sakura x Naruto

Everyone was whispering in class. Sakura wasn't quiet sure why but Iruka sensei announced it right away.

"Class. I'm sure some of you know what today is." He said. The day the fox nearly destroyed the village and the death of the forth hokage.

"It's are was bad day. But it's also good. Today is Naruto Uzamaki's birthday." He said smiling.

Everyone was in shocked.

Sakura had no idea it was his birthday. Not that she'd care.

"Everyone make sure you tell him-"

"Sensei!" Choji raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"Naruto isn't here." He said.

Sakura looked around. Choji was right. Naruto hadn't shown up for class.

"I know. He's sick." Iruka said.

On his birthday? Sakura doubted it. "So be sure to stop by and tell him happy birthday and that you missed his in class." Iruka said.

"Why should we? He's nothing more then-" Kiba was interrupted by glares from Iruka. "I know how Naruto is. How he behaves. But remember something. You all have families. He hasn't had parents since birth." Iruka took a breath. "The fox killed BOTH of his parents."

Sakura was surprised. Naruto was never cared for or nurtured. No fun child memories. Celebrating mother's day or father's day. Naruto had nothing since birth.

"He was only luck that the demon didn't kill him too." Iruka said. "Now, let' get on with today." He said.

Sakura felt sad. Everyone did hate him. And he was an annoying nuisance. But he shouldn't have to deal with that.

"Why should we care?" Sasuke said. Iruka turned to him. "Sasuke. I know what happened to you was terrible. The whole village was devastated. But you sill had your parents and brother after the fact of the demon fox." He said.

"He should have just died." That was to far even for Sasuke. "That is not nice." Iruka said standing crossing his arms. "I lost my parents too. To the demon. But I don't hate Naruto. I sympathize with him." He said.

Sakura sighed. Every adult knew what WAS Naruto. And feared him. Wanted him to die with that beast.

"Can we make cards during spare time?" At least there was one person who seemed to like Naruto. "Yes. Hinata. You can stay during lunch and will make cards." Iruka smiled.

Class continued on from there.

Through out the day everyone, one by one, came around to making a card for Naruto.

"Everyone. Thank you." Iruka said. "No who will take these to him?" He asked.

No one volunteered. "That case, Sasuke Uchiha."

"No way in hell." Sasuke said. "I'd rather have died with the rest of my clan." He snapped.

He began to walk out of the classroom. "Sasuke. Wait." Sakura raced after him. "Go away you annoying little brat. Your worst then him." He snapped.

Sakura froze where she was. That was more harsh then anything she's been called.

Even in Ino's eyes that was uncalled for.

Sakura watched Sasuke leave and stood there ready to cry. But she shook her head. "I'll take them." She said. She walked over to Iruka and held out her hand. "You sure?" Iruka asked. Sakura nodded. He sighed and handed her all the cards.

Sakura ran out of the school and eventually found where Naruto was living.

She hesitated for a moment before knocking on the door.

Slowly the door opened and it was a Sleepy looking boy still in his PJ's. "Sakura?" He said.

"yes. Here. Cards from everyone. Almost everyone." Sakura said.

"What for?" He asked.

"Your birthday." She said.

Naruto looked surprised. "It that what day it is? Man. Can't believe it's been this long already." He said.

The first card was Hinata's. "Hinata drew a unicorn for you." Sakura said. Naruto smiled. And it was one of the few that said happy birthday to him.

"Wow." Naruto said. "Shikamaru and Choji wrote some random words. Guess they were trying not to be so, sentimental." Sakura laughed. Naruto laughed as well reading the crazy words they wrote.

"Ino's she wanted you to have some color." Ino's was mini Naruto's wearing different colors. "Nice." Naurto smiled.

"That's Shino's. His...um...bugs did that." Sakura said. Shino let his bugs do something on the card but Sakura didn't know what.

"Who? Naruto asked.

And the last one, was her's. "Cool! A dragon!" Naruto smiled like a child. Well they were children. "I'm glad. I actually did it because Sasuke wouldn't do one. So, I figured I make it look...like a boy did it." Sakura sighed.

"Sakura. You don't have to. Anything you made would have been perfect." He said.

Sakura smiled. "Happy Birthday, Naruto Uzamaki." Sakura said. She left the door and headed home.

Maruto closed the door screaming and shouted. "YES! SHE GAVE ME A BIRTHDAY CARD! I"M SO GLAD I SLEPT IN LATE TODAY!" He said.

Sakura smiled till she got home that day. Naruto isn't all that bad.

The End

 **I wanted this to be like a small starter of how Naruto fell for Sakura. I really favor these two over Sasuke x Sakura. I mean I respect and admire how Sakura and Hinata both stood by the men they loved. However, Sasuke was such an ASS that I would have forgotten everything about him and not cared. Which is also why I'm not the biggest Naruto fave. I do like the sow, don't get me wrong! But if Sakura and Naruto ended up together, I would have loved it a whole lot more.**

 **Now I know a few have agreed to Sakura x Shino. But I also what to know of the other two. these are going to be bonus chapters to the collection. So do let me know about Sakura x Choji and Sakura x Kankuro.**

 **Hope you like the chapter! I'll update soon with Sakura x Kiba! My personal favorite guy.**


End file.
